Electronic devices, such as integrated circuits, smart packages and electronic displays, for example, may comprise one or more components, such as one or more thin film transistors (TFTs). Methods and/or materials utilized to form devices and/or components such as these may vary, and one or more of these methods and/or materials may have particular disadvantages. For example, use of such methods and/or materials may be time-consuming and/or expensive, may preclude the use of particular materials, and/or may not produce devices and/or components having the desired characteristics.